


Clinic of Love

by Rumaan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Sana shouldn't be checking out her patient's dad but he's unfairly gorgeous which is really distracting





	Clinic of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OHfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHfairytales/gifts).



> Written for @huggedme who asked for the prompt: Sana is a doctor and Yousef is a teacher, he brings a hurt child to hospital and Sana thinks he's her dad.
> 
> Sorry it's a taken a while to write this! Hope you like it.

Sana loved working in Paediatrics. She hadn’t necessarily thought she would as she wasn’t the most confident person around children, but she had been given a spot as a rotation doctor in the Paediatric Department and once she completed the six months rotation as a GP and received her medical qualifications, she definitely planned to apply to go into training as a Paediatric Surgeon rather than follow her father and eldest brother’s footsteps into the mainstream surgery department.

Whilst the satisfaction of helping sick children had been the first thing she’d loved about her job in Paediatric A&E, she had never paid too much attention to the parents or carers attending with the children unless there was a risk of abuse. She had certainly never gotten hot and bothered because one of the parents was gorgeous.

Yet this was the situation Sana found herself in right now as she checked the x-rays for the quiet and subdued little girl who had come in, clutching her arm as fat tears rolled silently down her cheeks and whimpering in pain. Her father was possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen. He was also adorably patient and kind as he murmured soothing words to his daughter and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder, comforting her in a practiced manner that showed just how hands on he was as a dad. With such a heart melting scenario playing out in front of her then it was no wonder that she couldn’t help but keep sneaking looks out the corner of her eye at the young dad as she studied the x-ray and made sure the diagnosis was correct.

He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. However, instead of being brooding like the heroes in the romance novels Vilde was addicted to and would try and force her friends to read, he was calm and serene with the kindest smile Sana had ever seen. She couldn’t help but be mesmerised every time it flashed in her direction.

“Mr Al-” Sana started to say.

“Yousef, please,” the unfairly gorgeous dad interrupted.

“Yousef,” she corrected and tried not to saviour how smoothly his name rolled off her tongue.

_He’s probably married, he’s probably married, he’s probably married_ , she chanted in her to get her mind away from how hot he was and back onto the actual reason he was here.

 “Nour has in fact broken her arm. However, it is a clean break so no surgery is required and it should heal in a straight forward manner and fairly quickly.”

“ _Alhamdullilah_ ,” Yousef whispered just loud enough for her to hear and her heart pounded heavily in response.

So not only was he impossibly handsome and delightfully sweet with his daughter – all of which made her itch with the desire to get to know him better – but he was also Muslim. So far, he was ticking all the boxes in the perfect man category.

With steely determination, Sana banished the pout that she wanted to give in to and maintained a cool, profession demeanour. Her heart might be racing at just how affected she was by Yousef Acar but she was a master of concealing her feelings and she refused to show any of the emotions that bubbled under the surface of her calm and collected manner. She’d heard the nickname some of the other Paediatric staff gave her - Elsa. However, she wasn’t ashamed of being in control of her emotions. She’d needed to be throughout her life as she was judged a lot more harshly than others in her position purely because of her darker skin tone and the hijab she wore.

The door to the examination room opened and one of Sana’s favourite Paediatric Nurses came in. With a wide smile, she said to Nour, “I’m going to hand you over to Nurse Inge here who has all the best colours for casts. She’ll help you choose your favourite and then wrap your arm in it. Does that sound good?”

Suddenly perking up at the thought of doing something more interactive that sitting there and cradling her arm, Nour nodded and smiled back at Sana.

Her father hesitated for a moment and then with a smile and nod, said, “Thank you, Doctor Bakkoush for your excellent care.”

“Come _on_ , Mr Yousef!” Nour said impatiently at the door. “All the good colours might go!”

Sana’s eyes widened at the title but before she could clarify just who Yousef was to the little girl, his smile had turned rueful and with a shrug of his shoulders he had followed Nour out of the door. For a crazy moment, she thought to follow after them and ask him for his number, but then she remembered she was in the middle of her shift and picking up carers of patients was definitely a breach of working ethics. Her stomach sank at the realisation that she didn’t even know his surname. She had been going to call him by Nour’s surname when he’d told her to call him Yousef.

With a frustrated sigh, she slumped back into her seat. The first guy she’d ever been intrigued by had come into her life in the most inconvenient way ever and she wasn’t even going to get the opportunity to follow up on her want to get to know him.

\-----------

Six hours later and Sana was still ruing the missed opportunity. It had been hard to get her mind away from Yousef and she had been close once or twice to tracking him down on social media. It was only the inherent creepiness of such an action that had held her in check. Plus, he _did_ know her surname and she hadn’t received any friend requests.

When she’d called Chris at lunch time to complain about how distracted this good looking stranger had proved to be and why hadn’t he sent her a friend request, Chris had scoffed, rolled her eyes and said, “Well, if you don’t want to find him on social media because you think it’s icky then maybe he’s the same. Plus, he’s a guy and you were at work and if he is as amazing as you say then he wouldn’t feel comfortable doing such a thing. It’s even creepier from his side.”

Her best friend definitely had a point. Still, Sana still felt a stab of disappointment every time she got a notification and it wasn’t a friend request from him. She was being silly and she knew she was being silly, but she still found herself mooning over him.

Jamilla had proved not to be much help either when she’d come on shift a couple of hours earlier. Of course she’d picked up immediately on Sana’s abstracted state of being, had refused to accept anything but the truth as an answer, and then smirked when Sana had embarrassedly confessed the reason for her pre-occupation.

Speaking of troublesome sister-in-law’s, Jamilla poked her head around the clinic room Sana had been using all day, frowned and said, “Weren’t you meant to get off fifteen minutes ago?”

“Yeah,” she replied. “Just tying up a few loose ends.”

“Well don’t! Enjoy the rare day where you actually get to go home on time.”

Sana couldn’t resist smiling. Jamilla had a point. She was so used to working overtime that it hadn’t even occurred to her that she was able to leave on time.

Slipping her phone and her keys into the pockets on her white coat, she stood up and left the clinic room where Jamilla was still holding the door open. She turned to make her way towards the staff room and lockers to gather up her things.

However, Jamilla grabbed her arm and said, “Hang on, there’s something I want to show you.”

“It better not be a patient!” Sana objected. “Especially as you were just nagging at me to get out of here.”

Jamilla scoffed. “Would I do that to you? No, I save shenanigans like that for doctors I don’t like.”

“What is it then?”

“Just come with me.”

“Why?”

With a huff, Jamilla stopped, put her hands on her hips and said, “Don’t you trust me?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then just come with me. I promise you it’ll be something that you like!”

Scrunching up her nose, Sana titled her head and narrowed her eyes at Jamilla. She could see the mischief lurking deep in her sister in law’s eyes, which made her a little wary. However, there was no one she trusted more than Jamilla, so she capitulated with a muttered, “Fine!” and followed behind.

Once they reached the front entrance, Sana, with a brief, confused look around, said, “Why have you led me outside? I could have gotten my coat and bag and actually gone home if this is where you were bringing me.”

“Girl, actually look around will you,” Jamilla said with a sigh.

Rolling her eyes, but doing as she was told, Sana scanned the front of the hospital. It was bustling as usual but then she spotted the guy leaning against the wall to the side, anxious eyes fixated on her as his foot tapped out a nervous rhythm on the floor.

It was Yousef and somehow, despite the way she’d built him up in her head throughout the day, he still managed to be even more handsome than she remembered.

Turning bemused eyes back to Jamilla, she said, “How?”

“I’m just that good,” Jamilla said with a shrug.

“Please. No one is that good.”

“Okay, okay. It might turn out that he’s a friend of Elias’ and he may well have contacted said dumb brother and asked if he had a sister who was a doctor and I might have then been informed so I could scope out how welcome him turning up after work would be.”

She was sure that she should be annoyed. Elias would be a massive pain in the arse about this and would tease her weeks. But instead of a frown flittering across her face, a small smile broke out instead and she couldn’t help but stare over at where Yousef waited, clearly on edge.

“There was a shove on her shoulder and Jamilla said, “Why are you still standing here? Go over and talk to the poor boy!”

Smoothing her hijab down, Sana’s mouth made a moue of disappointment. “Couldn’t you have at least let me take off my doctor’s coat and check my make-up? You dragged me out here straight after clinic!”

“He’s been waiting for twenty minutes. He might have bolted by then sure that you didn’t want to see him and had left by a back entrance.”

Jamilla had a point, which she acknowledged with a small nod of her head. “Okay, I’m going over.”

“Go get your man!” Jamilla teased.

Shooting her an unimpressed look, Sana started to walk over to where Yousef was waiting.

“Hi,” she said, a little breathlessly.

“Hello,” he replied with a nervous waver in his voice. “It’s okay that I’m here, right? Like Elias said it would be okay, but if you’re not happy then I can go and I won’t bother you again.”

A grin blossomed on her face and she couldn’t help but laugh a little. “It’s fine. I’m glad you came.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He grinned back at her then and then lifted one of his hands and presented her with a small bluebell. “This is for you.”

Charmed, Sana raised slightly incredulous eyes up at him as she took the flower. No one other than her family had ever given her flowers before and a thrill swept through her body at the undeniably romantic gesture.

Yousef’s cheeks reddened and his smile turned sheepish. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously as he said, “So, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tonight. If you’re anything like me then spending a whole day with kids makes you really hungry.”

Ducking her head, she could feel her dimples deepen as she peeked up at him through her lashes and said, “I’d like that.”

“Great. I know a really good Turkish place ten minutes from here. You like Turkish food, don’t you?”

“I love Turkish food. But can you give me a minute or so to grab my coat and bag? Jamilla kind of dragged me out here straight from clinic.”

“She did? I know the feeling as Elias drove me here.”

Sana couldn’t help but laugh at her family’s antics in being so enthusiastic at pushing them together. It would irritate her if she didn’t know how well meaning it was or how obvious she had been in her interest in Yousef.

“See you back here in five?”

“I’ll be waiting,” Yousef said.

The sound of that was really welcome to her and anticipation danced in her stomach at the possibility of the night ahead – and beyond.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) should you wish


End file.
